Match Flame
by OKami-hu
Summary: Set in the Victorian London, where Alchemists exist. Roy Mustang, the famous assassin meets up a beggar boy called Cain and takes him in for some fun... But the young guy has some surprises in store as well. (SLASH, rating will rise later)


**Disclaimer**: The characters are the property of Arakawa Hiromu & Square-ENIX. However, the fic itself belongs to me (OKami). I have to stress that – sadly - I'm not making any money from this.  
**Rating**: for the first chapter, G. Highest rate will be... HIGH.  
**Warnings**: AU, major OOC-ness on Roy's part, mature themes, m/m, angst, fluff  
**Pairings**: Roy x Fury  
**Note**: Victorian England. One of my favorite historical settings, so why should I miss...?

Chapter 1

Life isn't easy when you have more money, than you are able to spend until your dying day. It makes you bored. And boredom is the worst sickness on the whole wide world.

Of course, you can try to blow your money on whores, on horses, on charity, on rare collectables. But what if all these things don't excite you anymore?

There is only one thing, which is more horrible, than having too much money: having too much time. And Roy Mustang had enough from both.

He was thirty, a fine gentleman and one of the mystified alchemists. Of course, nobody knew that he's one. In London, in the 1835th year of the Creation, alchemists were very rare. The few existing ones were respected and valued scientists, secret military members or criminals.

Roy chose to be the latter.

Not that he needed the money; he inherited a lot, when his father passed away. He wanted some excitement, when he first decided to put his knowledge into practical use and accepted his first job. And it provided the excitement indeed. The crawling feeling of the hunt had been his drug; releasing his power felt like making love with fire. It was intoxicating and he wanted more and more and more. His fame spread rapidly and there was always another wife-seducer, political opponent or possible heir to assassinate. Roy pulled on his white gloves with the red arrays, snapped his fingers and smiled.

But fire burns out and so did he. Hunting became a routine, the joy turned weaker and the excitement died. He was still one of the best assassins in whole London but Roy was bored. He lived alone, occasionally taking a woman or a man home but they disappeared politely in the morning with their payment. These days, Mustang was looking for some kind of entertainment – either he finds some soon, or he's going to drown himself into the Thames. Not that it really mattered anymore.

* * *

It was a cold late November night; Roy was walking on the deserted streets in a comfortable pace. He was in the outskirt of the City, the central part of London. This was a dangerous place for a lonely pedestrian; thieves and robbers were hiding in the shadows, ready to ambush anybody, who seemed to possess a nicer sum and they weren't afraid of killing either.

Secretly, Roy prayed for an attack.

The yellow light of the gas lamps colored the snow, which piled up along the sidewalk. White flakes fell on Mustang's dark grey coat and top hat; his silver-knobbed cane knocked lightly on the pavement.

Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eyes and the alchemist stopped, tilting his head to the right sharply. But there was no danger; only a beggar boy was sitting next to a grey wall. A lamp hung above him, illuminating his dark hair and his miserable rugs.

Roy didn't know, what possessed him but he turned that way, to walk to the boy. As he drew closer, he noticed, that it's a young man – about seventeen or eighteen years old. A bag hung on his shoulder and a box of matches was in his hand.

He looked up as Mustang stopped in front of him. He was pale but the cold colored his cheeks pink; his dark eyes shone dimly behind his glasses. His black hair was cut short. The boy briefly looked into the man's eyes then bowed his head.

Slight heat began to grow in the alchemist's chest. The boy was dirty and skinny but it's nothing that a hot bath and a few proper meals couldn't cure. And he was pretty handsome too. Such a delicate face shouldn't be wasted.

"What is your name, boy?"

The young beggar tilted his head up with a surprised look.

"C-Cain Fury, sir."

"Since when are you sitting here?"

"Since this morning, sir."

"And how much did you earn today?"

The boy lowered his head.

"Not even a penny, sir."

Roy was silent for a minute.

"Take me to the place you live."

"Sir?" The young beggar was confused. "Why would you...?"

"Shut up and do as I say. Do you have a family?"

"I live with my step-father and my step-sister," the boy answered as he stood up and began to walk deeper into the darker part of the city.

"Step-sister? How old is she?" Hmm, another potential lover perhaps?

"She's seven, sir."

Oh, a child. But as Roy considered the idea, it didn't seem totally wrong. Okay, a child can't be a lover but it might be fun to try out, how it feels to be a father. Dressing her up prettily, buying dolls for her, raising her to be a perfect lady... It sounded like some long-term entertainment.

The alchemist asked a few more questions and he got to know the boy's past. He once had a nice family but his father died and his mother had to marry another man, since her payment wasn't enough for both her and her son. But one year after the marriage, the mother died too; leaving Cain to his step-father, who soon lost his job. Since then, the boy was forced to sell matches, since he was too weak for any other available work. The little sister Nina never had the chance to attend school; she had to walk on the streets begging while the father sometimes got involved into some shady business. He usually drank up his payment though.

Finally, they reached the slums; as Roy looked up to the miserable building with all the broken windows and crumbling walls, he got the sudden urge to pull on his ignition gloves and blow up this hovel to free it from its suffering. The young beggar led him up to the top floor.

"This way, sir," the boy gestured towards a door and Mustang stepped in.

It was a humble home; a kitchen-living room and two bedrooms. A little girl with two long braids and a pale blue-eyed man looked up as the door opened. Roy stepped to the man and nicked his head coldly.

"Good evening. I'm Roy Mustang. Are you in charge of these children?"

"Yeah." The man eyed the alchemist with distrust. "The name's Tucker. What did this bastard do?"

"Nothing. I want to strike a deal with you."

"Go to your room, little good-for-nothings!" Tucker barked at Cain and Nina. As they disappeared, he looked back at Mustang.

"What is it? Some work?"

"No. I want to take your children. I'll take them home with me; give them proper food, clothes and education. Of course, I'll pay."

Greed flickered in Tucker's dim eyes.

"Oh, sir, God would punish me if I did that! Cain is like my own son and little Nina... no, I can't do that!"

Roy reached into his pocket and threw several banknotes on the table. Judging from how the other man's eyes bulged, he had never seen so much money at once.

"Will this be enough, or should I kill you?" The alchemist asked quietly. Tucker swallowed.

"O-of course, sir. The kids are yours." And he called out. "Nina! Cain!"

Two young faces appeared in the door. The little girl was crying and she ran to his father.

"Daddy, no, please, don't send me away!"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Mustang shot an amused glance towards the boy.

"We didn't need to. The door's thin."

Tucker pried his daughter off of himself.

"Nina, don't be silly. This gentleman will treat you like a princess; he'll buy you toys and candy. Be a good girl and go with him."

"But I don't want to!" Nina sobbed. "I love you Daddy, please, don't send me away, I won't be bad anymore, I promise!"

"Enough! You'll go with sir Mustang!" Tucker showed the crying girl away. "Cain, get your things and leave!"

The boy nodded; Mustang noted that he was kind of eager to obey. That's good. Roy kneeled down and pulled the girl closer.

"Little Nina, listen to me. Do you love Cain?"

A small nod.

"He's coming with us too. And your Daddy was right; I'll treat you like a princess. I'll buy you clothes and dolls. I have a big, warm house and I can eat the finest meals. And I promise you that you can come visit your Daddy anytime you just want. Is that okay?"

Nina stopped crying and managed another nod. The dolls might have been quite a tempting offer.

Cain returned with two small bags and took his sister's hand.

* * *

They were lucky; as soon as they reached the edge of the City, a cab came along and Mustang stopped it. Nina drifted off into a deep sleep in the lap of his brother.

Cain was eyeing Roy since minutes and the alchemist cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice to us? What do you want to do with my sister?"

"I told her the truth. I want to treat her like a princess. I have enough money and spare time to do so. And as for you... You can work for me. Keeping the house clean, cooking... being my servant. For a payment of course. Can you cook?"

"Somewhat. If you give me a recipe, I could do some nice meals."

"That's settled then." Roy leaned back with a contented smile. The situation appeared to be quite promising.

Nina woke up, when they arrived to Mustang's residence. The children gaped at the large building, eyes wide. Presumably, they have never been in the City and definitely weren't invited into a noble's home.

"Is this whole house yours, sir?" Nina asked. Roy nodded.

"It is. I lived alone until now, so there are a lot of unused rooms. You can pick any of them."

"I...I'd like to stay with Cain..." the little girl clutched her brother's hand. "Can I, sir Mustang?"

The alchemist snickered.

"That's not a proper thing for a young lady, to sleep in the same room with a man." But seeing the fear in the child's eyes, he added: "Of course, I won't forbid that. Feel free to sleep wherever you will."

The trio headed upstairs and the two young newcomers couldn't stop turning their heads to observe everything. Roy led them to the big drawing room and told them to put down their bags. Nina stared at the huge crystal chandelier in awe. Cain discovered the open door leading to the library and was eyeing the books with a hungry gaze.

"Okay, you two, you have to take a bath," Mustang said. "You're old enough to bathe on your own, right, Nina?"

The girl nodded but Cain stepped behind her protectively.

"I'll help her to undress."

"As you wish."

Roy walked to the bathroom and opened the tap to fill the tub with water. He knew it will take some time so he decided to show his guests around.

"Come with me now, let's choose a room for you. This way."

Mustang opened one door after another and the siblings' jaws dropped every time. Roy's parents had good taste and they furnished and decorated every room with the finest woods and materials. The alchemist caught himself smiling as he watched the boy and the little girl to walk around, touching everything, even the thick Persian carpet. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Nina, please, would you take a look at this room?" He beckoned the girl and opened another door.

The breath caught in Nina's throat. She just gaped at the delicate white and pink curtains, the light blue bed sheets, the carved dresser table with the glittering mirror and all the dolls sitting on the shelves.

"Do you like it?"

"Sir, this is... beautiful!" The girl clasped her small hands. "Who lived here?"

Roy's eyes became somewhat distant. Cain noticed it.

"I had a little sister, younger than me by two years. This was her room. When she was seven, like you... she got ill. It started with a sore throat and two weeks later, she passed away. Her room is empty since then."

"But... but sir, I can't take her room. It belongs to your sister." Nina said seriously. "What would she say if she looked down from Heaven just to see that somebody had stolen her toys?"

Mustang's lips curled slightly upwards.

"I believe, she wouldn't mind. She was a cheerful little lady who gladly shared everything she had. She'll be happy to see that the toys she left behind make some other girl happy."

"So... I can have this room, really...?"

"Of course."

"Well, sir, thank you." Nina took Roy's hand and kissed it. "But... can I still stay with Cain tonight? Just for this night?"

"As long as you want, I told you that already," the alchemist nodded patiently. "Oh, I think the tub is full, let's go back."

Just in time. Roy turned the water off and fetched a towel, while Cain helped his sister to undress.

"Umm, sir?" Nina blinked at the tub suspiciously. "What is that drawing over there?"

Roy smiled.

"Put your hand into the water. It's cold, isn't it? Now, pay attention."

He placed his fingers on the strange circle and suddenly, a tiny lightning run along the lines. In the next moment, the water was steaming hot.

Cain stared at the older man.

"You're an alchemist! I heard some stories about them! That thing is an array!"

"You're more educated than I thought. Now, let Nina take a bath. I'll show you the library."

The boy followed Mustang, like a puppy. And as he stepped to the shelves, which reached the ceiling and ran a hand over the books, his eyes shone from joy.

"Have you read all of them?"

Roy laughed.

"Of course not. But I read a lot. You can find everything here; poems, novels, history, geography, nature and last but not least, alchemy."

"Sir," Cain turned to Roy with a determined look on his face, "Please, allow me to use the library."

"You know, this starts to annoy me." Mustang folded his arms. "Don't you want to, perchance, ask permission to breathe?"

The young man lowered his head.

"I'm sorry but I come from a lower class; it's in my blood, I guess, to assume, you're not tolerating any familiarities."

"Let's settle the rules then. You are allowed to go anywhere in London any time, until it doesn't clash with your duties, namely cleaning, shopping and cooking. You can use the library as well in your spare time. You can take any book even to your own room; just place it back after you finished it. You'll get a weekly wage, as much as any other man-servant. If you need something, just ask. When we're alone, you can call me Roy, when I have guests, the proper title is milord. Any questions?"

"No, milord, I understood everything perfectly." Cain bowed elegantly. "It is an honor to serve in your house, milord."

"Well then, Cain, tell me about Nina."

"What would you like to know, milord?"

"What kind of child is she? What are her favorite things? Why does she love that lay-about father of hers so much?"

Was that a hint of jealousy in Mustang's voice? Cain made a mental note about it.

"Well, she loves him because Tucker is her father. Nina is a good child, calm, friendly and obedient. But since Tucker's wife died, he drinks heavily and sometimes, he even hit her daughter."

"Those blue marks on her arm?"

The younger man nicked his head.

"But even after all this, she always forgave him. Her mother passed away when she was two so she doesn't have any other family. My mother loved her much though. And Nina loves me just as much as I do love her." He smiled. "I won't allow anybody to hurt her anymore."

"You're still suspicious about me. Don't you think that if I wanted to do anything bad to Nina, I wouldn't have taken you in as well?"

Cain considered this.

"I'm sorry milord; I won't doubt your word anymore."

"Right. Now, continue, please."

And Cain told a lot of things about his sister to Mustang. How he taught her to read, write and count from the age of five and how much Nina loved to take a stroll in the park on Sundays. How she listened to the preacher's words in the church, with innocent awe.

He was interrupted however, when a timid knock sounded on the door. The little girl stood there in her faded nightclothes, barefoot, glancing up on the two men.

"I'm finished. What should I do now?"

"Pick a room finally and make the bed." Mustang smiled. "Cain, go with her."

* * *

Cain sighed deeply. Since nearly four years, he couldn't enjoy a hot bath and the luxuries of scented soap and fluffy towels. It felt like paradise; like his strength would return just by the touch of the water. He leaned back and stretched a little. How generous from Sir Mustang that he let them use his own bathroom. And he seems to be real kind to Nina. The young man slowly began to believe that his master is really just a bored noble, who decided to spice up his lonely life with some company. And what if he gets fed up with them and throws them out...? 'Well,' Cain thought, 'I'll ask for references. If I can be his butler, I can be anybody's. And he's an alchemist! Maybe I can learn from him... oh, what am I thinking? Alchemy is a privilege of the rich and one surely needs some talent to that too which I most definitely lack. But anyway... Mustang seems to be nice.'

The future appeared to be quite promising.

* * *

Late at night, when even Roy was done with bathing, he silently snaked up to the siblings' room and carefully opened the door to peek in. What he saw made him smile in spite of his best will.

Nina had curled up against his step-brother, who hugged her close. Their faces were so peaceful, so serene... For a brief moment, Roy saw himself lying on the bed, aged eight, embracing his sister protectively.

But the image vanished a heartbeat after and the alchemist closed the door. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

* * *

I'd appreciate beta-offers for this story. It is possible to beta only one chapter, folks, I know you're busy. Also, Illustration is available for this fic here:

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11480464/


End file.
